warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kabal of the Bloodied Rose
What does everybody think of my new Kabal, I was thinking that maybe the Kabal of Shadows Was getting Lonely (it wouldn't admit it though):). --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) On and P.S: can someone help me come up with a war cry, I've more or less drawn a blank. Very nice, and quite an ally list. As far as a warcry, how about "Your pain is a nectar surpassed only by vengeance". Supahbadmarine 23:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, Appreciate your input and I love your Warcry. Ill take it! --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Who's the Archon of the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose? It was in this months white dwarf, I haven't got it yet, If someone can give me his name, I would be very grateful. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well Lither would be happy... but what about necrons! Necrus IV Tombworld is getting lonley purging the galaxy all by themselves... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want an alliance or an enemy? Because I don't really know how an alliance between Dark eldar, who want to drink souls and torture people, and necrons, who have no concept of allying with anybody, would work. Hoever MYenemy list if pretty empty, (which makes a change from my usual articles) So either way in happy. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow! this Kabal is really getting good. You should be proud of yourself. Supahbadmarine 19:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Supah, This is my first step out of space marine chapters. When I can scrape togeather the coin, this will be my army. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the coloring of your DE warrior. Shame about the picture though. Supahbadmarine 23:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I more or less spliced parts fro different dark Eldar pictures form This page. I hell of a tricky thing to do with paint, but there are only 3 things you need, a steady hand, a lot of concentration and a good mouse. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have impressed me. Supahbadmarine 00:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Cheers man, I think this is my most accurate work to date (and I do DIY Dentistry). --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you see my message? Supahbadmarine 00:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it seems like He pretty much went against the backbone of cannon.--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh. I already sent him and Dark Seer a message, but you never know when he will show up. Supahbadmarine 00:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I told him and I quote: "Prepare to have a world of hurt delivered to you by nearly every admin and featured user!" --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I figured you might want to know due to you not liking the abuse of Fanmade Chaos Gods. Supahbadmarine 00:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Its not that I don't like fannon gods, Its just that its far too easy to cock it up. Plus I assumed that it was slightly bending cannon as the major negative emotions are covered by the big four, and most other negative emotions are sort of just off shots of those four, I.E: Vengeance is more or less hatred for being betrayed (hence stepping on Khornes toes). But yeah, cheers for showing me. Its more or less twisted cannon more than the rack twisted Timothy young. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I must say I am impressed with this Kabal. I've also noticed that you have taken my Kabal Guide almost completely to heart. I think it is awesome how you managed to splice 3 different parts of different Kabalite Warriors to make, IMHO, one of the coolest Kabal colour schemes. If you ever need any more help on developing this article then just leave a message on my talk page. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 11:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Cal, Think I may have paved the way for showing Kabal colour schemes on pages (at least till Bolter and chainsword make a Dark Eldar interactive painter). Glad you like my article. Put quite a bit of thinking into it. This may become my crowning achievement on the site. If I can scrape money together, this is my next army. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only person who keeps getting affected by fat picture syndrome. It keeps squashing my picture into a square. Does anybody know how to stop it. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Teleporting whole population of a planet seems far to difficult and would probably be impossible. However, I'm pretty sure that the DE would be capable of teleporting a Hive City (that normally has a population of 50 million+). Even the most powerful teleporters are only capable of transporting ships, so Hive City would seem more likely than a planets populous. Besides, they wouldn't have the room to keep everybody. lol. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 14:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you've got a point there, I'm going to change it. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:36, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok nearly finished the article. Does anybody want to add a quote? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the Kabal of Shadows will take up your offer. --Lither My talk 00:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay. Of what an offer of an alliance or an offer of an enemy? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Alliance. Or as close to that as possible for a Dark Eldar. Their nature kinda makes it hard. --Lither My talk 00:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Congradulations on your new unholy alliance. May you reap many unfortunate souls together. Supahbadmarine 00:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hows this Liver: The Kabal of shadows and The Kabal of a bloodied Rose have a strange relationship. As both rely on stealth and assassination to a degree (The Kabal of shadows more so, The Kabal of the Bloodied Rose not so much) they find common ground and work with one and other during raids. With Selena's Kabal used to terrify and remove high ranking threats, and Kh'err'akh'an's Kabal used to set up ambush's. Although like all Dark Eldar, Selena Finds it painful to be around Kh'err'akh'an because of his blank field. Selena also finds Kh'err'akh'an's Stealthy tactics to be amusing. Kh'err'akh'an also (to a degree) admires Selena's use of terror tactics, respecting that while the enemy are aware of a Dark Eldar attack, her troops are treated to a feast of terror and despair. I can change it, just please don't do it yourself. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:20, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Kh'err'akh'an's not the type to admire or respect anybody for anything. He is arrogant, and believes himself to be the pinnacle of Eldar society. In his mind, everything else is weaker. Other than that, I like it. --Lither My talk 05:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, If he can't admire her terror tactics, how about he is amused by them? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 11:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that works. --Lither My talk 22:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Might i use the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose in the backstory of the The Kabal of the Lurking Roses? I thought that a rivalry beetween them would be cool¨, since my already written(But not published, lol) backstory makes the Lurking Roses a worthy rival of the Bloodied Rose. TardirProductions 13:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok sure. I need enemy's anyway. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 16:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Then they are rivals. TardirProductions 21:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S Where did you get that colour scheme pic, i can't find one. The Picture, I just got the Dark Eldar pictures off of this page, saved them onto my computer, and cut and pasted the parts that I wanted. Sorry man, it isn't one of the B&C painters. Necrus has got a tool that he cau use to make Dark Eldar Kabalite warriors colour schemes. Ask him if he can make it in your colours, Just remember to tell him which parts you want in which colours. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome just plain awesomeness Legionaire22 10:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you legionary. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC)